


Split Up, Gang

by MiniNephthys



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Saint Oniisan | Saint Young Men
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, you must be Crowley, aren't you?" asks the angel.  "A pleasure to meet you!"</p>
<p>And he says it in such a way that Crowley believes it, that it really is a pleasure.  The oddest thing yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Up, Gang

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many good Good Omens writers that I'm nervous even to post crossover fic ;;

Crowley is at first aware that someone is in the bookstore with Aziraphale, which is odd enough. That it should be another angel is odder still, and he thinks about just turning around and pretending he walked into the wrong store before the angel can get a whiff of him when said angel turns a bright smile in his direction.

"Ah, you must be Crowley, aren't you?" asks the angel. "A pleasure to meet you!"

And he says it in such a way that Crowley _believes_ it, that it really is a pleasure. The oddest thing yet.

Aziraphale coughs. "'Crowley, I'd like you to meet Michael."

Crowley raises an eyebrow deliberately. "The Michael."

"No," says Aziraphale, at the same time that Michael says, "Yes." They look at each other, and Michael goes on. "A different Earth's Michael. It's amazing how different things are here and yet how much they stay the same! Really the major differences are in the heavenly and infernal circles... actually, that's why I came here, to ask a favor."

"Of course," Aziraphale answers. Naturally. Michael is his superior no matter where he's from and the habit of agreeing to any orders must be as firmly engraved in him as it is in Crowley.

"I'd like you to help me find the one who came here before me, if it's not too much trouble. He's badly missed back home and I don't know why he would have left..." Michael trails off, eyes cast downward. "Do you think you could help me look for him? Please?"

Crowley interrupts. "Who are we looking for, exactly?"

Michael looks back up and smiles gently. "Lucifer."

* * *

Somehow that doesn't send them running in the opposite direction. (Well, Crowley did take a few steps back, but Aziraphale cleared his throat and agreed for both of them a second time. Crowley was going to have serious words with him about that.)

Michael was pretty sure, for unknown reasons, that Lucifer was in their fine city of London, so he gave them a photograph of the missing devil and bid them to split up, gang. Crowley is almost glad of this, if it means there's a shorter time had to hold in his laughter at the other Lucifer's outfit in the photo.

A pink boa, really?

On to business. If Michael is right, Crowley isn't sure he likes any Lucifer being in his city... and besides, he's obviously more capable than two angels at finding his own boss.

So. If he were the devil himself, where would he be.

London is unfortunately fairly large by searching-by-hand standards. Crowley is already in Soho, so he naturally checks out the seedy areas that had never escaped the place's reputation for the sex industry, but he finds not even a feather of him there. The same goes for the West End's worst dens of crime, entertainment, and entertaining crime.

He is about to report his progress when he notices a shady figure in Bloomsbury Square, which had only been on his way to a possible location and had not registered as a location in itself where the devil might be. Yet, if the obnoxious boa hadn't given him away, the man's sharp jerk of the head to watch him certainly would.

This version of his boss likes gardens. Huh.

"Gonna stare all day?" Lucifer sneers as Crowley comes a little closer, still a 'safe' distance away. "Don't tell me, you were just passing by?"

Something incites dangerous honesty in Crowley. "Michael's looking for you."

"Grrk-!" Lucifer turns his face away. "Should've known he would've followed me here... This sucks."

Well. He doesn't hear that from his boss every day.

Lucifer grumbles wordlessly, then goes on. "Guess I'd better get going. Tell him to buzz off if you see him. That's an order, an' everything."

"Wait-"

Lucifer snaps his head back to look at him. "What, you need to ask somethin'? Probably why I came? It's cause home's too nice. Even the gardens here are a breath of air, just bein' somewhere... not home."

Crowley stares blankly at him. It's hard to communicate the blankness properly when one of you is wearing sunglasses and the other can't get his hair out of his face.

"I've got a job to do. If Heaven's always being welcoming and forgiving and shit, who's gonna do it? Ciao." Black wings spread from Lucifer's body, and he takes off. Seemingly, nobody in the London streets notices.

* * *

"Whaaat? He just left?" Michael clutches the fabric of his pants tightly. "I-I see... Thank you for helping..."

"Your tea will get cold," Aziraphale chides gently.

"Oh, yes." Michael doesn't move to take a sip. "Well,, I had better be going... In repayment for your help, I'd like to invite you to visit whenever you wish. As he said - home is nice. I'm sure the other archangels and Jesus and Buddha would be happy to meet-"

"What does Buddha have to do with it?" Crowley asks.

That gets a small smile. "Oh, that's easy. He and Jesus are currently roommates on Earth, so to meet one you'd have to meet the other."

"Oh. Right. Easy." He looks at Aziraphale, who seems bemused by the whole thing. "Well, don't let us keep you."

"No, no, surely not." Michael stands, leaving his tea behind, and bows a little. "Thank you. I'll see you again sometime."

"Think nothing of it," says Aziraphale, and watches Michael leave his shop. "...I'm not certain I'm prepared to visit that world yet."

"Me neither."


End file.
